


Larry one shots

by XxAerynxX



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Don't know what to tag this yet, M/M, Maybe smut to, Mostly Fluff, One Shot, One Shot Collection, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxAerynxX/pseuds/XxAerynxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically I've recently become a directioner and just Larry trash really so I'm writing some one shots</p>
            </blockquote>





	Larry one shots

Louis stared at the ceiling humming a random tune that had come to mind while he made little notes of random lines of a song that had started forming in his mind that evening. His notebook and pen (he always prefered having a physical copy for his first draft) was next to him while he humed but he picked it up again having a sudden flash of inspiration.

He didn't normally write on his own but while watching Harry move around their flat he had started thinking of a song and had quickly retreated to his room to wrote it down before he forgot everything like he always did if he didn't write it down quickly.

The faint noise of pots clinking together and the faint hum of the music Harry danced to while cooking hardly registered in Louis mind while he picked up his pen and started writing again, still humming the small tune that was going around and around in his head.

Hee almost missed when his phone buzzed next to him as he was so completely absorbed in his writing but it went of right next to him so he  regretfully tore his eyes away from the page and took a look at the text message that was showing.

 **_Harry <33: _ ** _Tea's ready lou x_

Smiling slightly Louis jumped out of his bed, grabbing the notebook and pen while standing and then walked into the small kitchen/dining room of their flat where Harry was just adding a little pepper to their dinner (pasta with a tomato sauce) while bopping his head a little as the music faded to nothing and then turned it off before bringing the two plates over to their small table.

The two of them always tried to eat together if they could (they were often busy during the day and couldn't talk much) and because Louis was such an awful cook Harry would always do it (he was always rewarded with a lot of praise from his best friend though who absolutely adored his cooking) 

Louis gave Harry an (in his opinion) award winning smile before digging into his meal and gave little sighs of apreciation but stayed mostly quite as he scribbled down more lines of his new song and hummed along. 

Harry sat eating his food while watching Louis, content with the (mostly) silence for a while but eventually broke it not used to the two of them not talking as they usually would while eating.

"So can I see what your writing or is it top secret?" Harry asked with a slight laugh after watching Louis look at the paper for a while looking completely lost, it was the look he always gave his paper or pen when he got stuck for ideas and it was unbelievably adorable with the small pout and a look that seemed like he had just been startled out of a daydream.

Louis looked up loking slightly startled obviously having been stuck in his thoughts but then handed over the notebook looking slightly embarrassed as he started rambling "I don't really know about it yet, I mean it's just sort of a draft and it's mostly just me rambling and-" 

He cut off when he saw the small small playing on Harrys lips while he read the lyrics that had been writen down in Louis' scrawl-y sort of handwriting that was extremely difficult to read unless you were used to (which Harry obviously was after the two of them had spent many hours writing together or in the group) 

"So what inspired you to write? You haven't done anything for a while and then suddenly this eveing you got that look you get whenever you come up with a good idea" Harry asked still smiling as he re read a few of his favourite lines before adding "by the way I like it, it's good."

Blushing slightly Louis mumbled "I was just sort of watching you dance around and cook and I thought of the chorus line and it just sort of went from there." 

Slightly startled Harry looked at Louis' face to see him staring down at his food looking slightly sheepish about admitting that to him but then the younger man just smiled and got up before walking around to behind Louis and wrapped his arms around his waist and resting his chin on his shoulder before saying "aww, so you wrote it about me?"

Harry loved embarrassing his new boyfriend who still got all embarrassed when he admitted any feelings for him, not used to saying things out loud. He found it absolutely adorable when Louis did small declarations of love like writing.

Turning around so he could face his boyfriend Louis nodded with a small smile and then kissed him softly on the cheek, becoming slightly braver about sharing things because of Harrys touch, and said "well I don't have any other boys lining up to date me now do I?"

Chuckling slightly Harry kissed him back, on the lips this time, and then shrugged as much as he could  (it was sort of difficult with his arms wrapped around Louis) and replied "I don't know I'm sure you would have quite a lot of offers I'm sure, boys and even girls if you would take them."

Pretending to think about it for a few seconds Louis replied "mm, you know that's a good point, why am I settling for you instead of all the other decently attractive people in the world?"

Harry lauhed and burried his head in his shoulder and mumbled softly "it's because I cook you nice food and I've got pretty hair." To which Louis grinned and stroked said hair while replying "yeah I guess, I love you as well so I supposs that plays quite a big part in it."

Still not completely used to being so open about loving each other Harry looked uo at Louis  little shocked but then smiled and kissed him softly on the mouth replying "and I guess me loving you helps quite a bit."

The two smiled at each other more and continued to pepper the other with small, soft kisses completely ignoring the leftover food and cleaning thag had to be done.


End file.
